1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for holding tissue paper rolls, which includes features for dispensing a fragrance.
2. Description of Related Art
Bathrooms commonly include structures for holding a toilet tissue roll within reach of each toilet. Such structures include roll holders, which are available in various styles. Tissue paper rolls are often proved with a generally cylindrical tubular core or support tube around which the tissue paper is rolled. One commonly used style comprises a telescoping cylindrical spindle for inserting through the core of the tissue roll. The cylindrical tube may be equipped with an internal compression spring to maintain the spindle at the limits of its telescoping action. The spindle can be compressed to fit horizontally between opposing arms or walls of a roll holding structure. The compression spring maintains the spindle securely in compression against the roll holding structure, while permitting horizontal rotation of the tissue for dispensing tissue therefrom. An alternative style, also commonly seen in households, comprises a horizontally disposed arm for insertion through the central support tube of the tissue roll. Notwithstanding the ubiquity of these and other styles of tissue roll holders, such holders are seldom used for functions other than their primary function of holding a tissue for convenient dispensing.
Another common feature found in bathrooms is the fragrance dispenser. Fragrance dispensers also come in various styles, including various dispensers of volatile solids and liquids, as well as the traditional potpourri holder. As compared to chemical odorants, potpourri provides the advantage of a more subtle natural aroma that is less likely to cause irritation or allergic reactions in sensitive individuals. However, from a housekeeping perspective, potpourri may be more difficult to manage than chemical odorant dispensers, particularly in households with young children or pets.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide these and other benefits of useful bathroom products such as exemplified above in an aesthetically pleasing, convenient, and cost-effective product.